Dangerous Games
by yami no ako
Summary: Cell is resurrected and I fit the warped plot of DBZ to my own uses. I dunno who lives and dies so I just make everybody live so they might die, might live. Hee hee.


Body Low tones got through the air hole and in the vent, Bra Briefs was listening in on the conversation. "Cell is too dangerous." "He failed." "No, it wouldn't work." "Wait, yes, it would." Bra gasped in spite of herself. _Cell?!_ Her father and brother had talked about him, but they never really told her the true story. All they said was that he was powerful and dead. That was it. No more. But now... They'd have to tell her! 

Mama would make them! 

She crawled through the rest of the cramped space and let out a sigh of relief when she was finally out of the building. 

She saw her home in the distance and sped up. Capsule Corp. Bra let out a secret smile of smugness as she thought about the expression that would probably be on her older brother's face. _Hee-hee-hee, Trunks, I know something you don't know!_

With that train of thought, Bra Briefs walked inside the main building at Capsule Corp. 

**_Dangerous Games_**

yami no ako 

Author's Note: 

About the ages: Bra and Marron are seventeen. I **know** I'm screwing up the timeline by making Trunks, Goten, and Pan all the same age: nineteen. But who gives, anyway? I feel like doing that. Oh, and yes, I do know Goku dies. But he's in this fic, okay? So is Piccolo, Yam-Cha, Krillin, 18, and all the yadda da. 

Chapter 1 

Cell 

"SURPRISE!" The cry rang out from the Briefs' house and poor Bra was left stuttering. "Na-nani?" was the only thing she could utter. Her mother, father, brother, friends, and everyone were standing there with happy smiles, or scowls in the case of Vegeta. 

She saw her best friend, Pan, and Pan's parents. Goten, Trunks' best friend, and all the rest. 

"Bra, don't tell me. You forgot it was your birthday." Trunks asked sarcastically, smirking at her shocked expression which quickly turned to outrage. But before Bra could act, Pan did. She took Trunks by the ear and prepared to give him a long lecture as everyone laughed. Those two included. 

Bra donned a smirk identical to her brother's. "Oh _Trunks_..." She began sweetly, too sweetly. Trunks faked a sigh. "Oh _no_ the Super Punch attack." This caused Pan to giggle and Vegeta to give Bulma a suffering stare. Bulma ignored it, of course. 

Bra glared at her older brother. "No, the **love** attack." Trunks sweatdropped. "The _what_ attack?!" Bra glared, again. The room burst out laughing a second time. 

"Pan and Trunks sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes..." Bra faltered slightly as she saw Pan and Trunks menacing down on her, each smiling evilly. "Rest in peace Bra." Trunks grinned as the gold aura of power of the Super Saiya-jinn flared up around him. Pan donned an identical smile as the same color aura flared up around her. 

Vegeta walked over and calmly picked the two Super Saiya-jinn's up by the collar. "What do you have to say for yourselves now, eh?" 

The two answered simultaneously, "Goten!" Vegeta smirked. "Maybe Bra was right. But still, Kakarot's Grandbrat!" The two blushed a cherry-red and Bra stuck out her tongue. Goten snuck up behind her and lifted her up into the air easily in Super Saiya-jinn form. "Surrender now, _Vegetable-man_?" He said sarcastically, using Trunks', er, fond nickname for Vegeta. 

Bra grabbed at Goten's arm. "Let me down, dimwit! TRUNKS, YOU'RE A COWARD!" Trunks smiled evilly. "Now am I?" 

He wrenched free of Vegeta's iron-grip easily and flipped over in midair to land dangling five feet in the air, right next to Bra. Vegeta used similar maneuvers to get up by his son, but he had forgotten about Pan. The nineteen year-old Super Saiya-jinn landed behind Vegeta, all hovering in the air. 

Bra sweatdropped. She was being held in the air by Goten, cornered by Trunks, who was cornered by Vegeta, who was cornered by Pan. She suddenly thought of something. "Ahhh! Go-_ten_, this is a new dress!" Goten dropped her like a hot-iron, and she plunged to the ground, landing face first. 

She picked herself up, giving Goten the demon-eye. 

Goten, Trunks, and Pan quickly made up fumbled excuses and dashed out the door. Bulma snickered. "Doesn't look like those three lasted long, ne?" Bra nodded. "Hai!" 
* * *** 
* * Trunks sighed with relief as he, Goten, and Pan made it to Trunks' apartment. "Made it!" Pan yelled, rushing in the door and grabbing the remote. Trunks and Goten exchanged smiles. "Pan, did you know about the invention of Capsule Corp that allows you to brainwash the T.V.? You know Bra and Marron will be watching..." 
* Pan shared their grin. "Bring it out." 
* Trunks made an elaborate show out of taking the tiny capsule out of his jacket pocket and throwing it to the ground. With a _poof _of smoke, a fancy-looking remote came out. 
* Trunks picked it up, pointed it at the T.V. and said, "Bra is a chicken." Seriously, well, sort of. 
* Pan giggled. "Oh, and Marron, rest in peace." 
* Goten cleared his throat importantly and made a declaration of war. "We, the Super Saiya-jinns, do solemnly declare war against the puke-head Marron Aira-jinn and the detestable Bra Sneaka-jinn. That is all." 
* The three friends fell over laughing and continued. "Bra, you are a stinky-pants." "Marron, what is X+34+E+7654-34+T equal?" 
* * *** 
* * Meanwhile, Bra was watching the television and seeing a picture of a scientist with the name Dr. Drake Terrer. Then the T.V. blanked out and Goten, Trunks, and Pan appeared on the screen. Trunks said, "Bra is a chicken." Then Pan told Marron to rest in peace. Goten declared war, then it just turned into a bunch of hysterical giggles. 
* Marron began to whine. "Why do they hate us?" 
* Bra glared at the T.V. wishing her father could beat up Trunks now. It was probably his idea. 
* Just then, the duo heard something at the door. Quietly, they snuck up to the door and opened it. Outside was Trunks, Pan, and Goten, who all had very impish grins on their faces. "So Bra, like the new program on T.V.?" 
* Bra had heard enough. "DADDY! Trunks is teasing me!" 
* Trunks blanched. 
* Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Piccolo, Yam-Cha, Krillin, and Juhachigou all appeared at once. Vegeta walked over, semi-calmly, to Trunks. "Trunks." Trunks sighed. His father always did this. 
* But Trunks decided to pretend not to know. "Hai, Otou-san?" 
* Vegeta groaned. 
* "Trunks Briefs, as a Saiya-jinn prince you need to learn to take responsibility, and stop..." Vegeta trailed off. He was about to grab his son in a strangle-hold, but Trunks had out-smarted him. 
* Again. 
* Trunks, Pan, and Goten were long gone now, having used their recently leared Instant Transmission technique. 
* Vegeta leaned on a wall and sighed. "The day that boy takes responsibility for his actions is the day the Saiya-jinns live on the moon. Woman, track him." 
* Bulma frowned. "_Vegetable-man_," she began using Trunks' nickname for his father. "my name is **Bulma**." She loomed menacingly over him and he still stood stubborn. 
* "Woman, track that boy." 
* Bulma promptly ignored him and marched off in a huff. 
* * *** 
* At the old building Bra had visited earlier, Drake Terrer stood up, outlining a plan. "Cell must be re-activated. It is necessary to our world domination." One of his colleagues, a woman named Anita Sawr, objected. "But Drake, there must be another way. Haven't you heard of his destruction?" 

Drake shrugged noncommittally. 

"Maybe." 

He picked Anita up by her collar and glared fiercely at her. 

She nodded, knowing what he was going to do. 

Drake dropped Anita and took out the box that contained the cells necessary to reactivate Cell. 

He was truly going to do it. 

*** 

Pan finally stopped running as she reached the end of the block. The party was long over and she had left Trunks' apartment. She was just about to open the door when she sensed a very powerful ki coming from the abandoned building near Capsule Corp. 

The golden aura of the Super Saiya-jinn flared up around her and she flew off into the night. 

There it was. 

She stepped down from her perch in the air, and opened the door cautiously. Peering inside she saw Bra and Marron. "Bra? Marron?" She squeaked out. 

Bra looked annoyed. "Look, Pan, you're not going to stop us. I'll sing that song again." She smiled sweetly. Pan's aura flared up again. "Say that again Bra." 

Marron scowled. "Like, what is **_she_** doing here Bra?" 

Bra sighed. 

Pan thought of something. "Bra, there is **_something_** very powerful here. You two, have to leave. Now." 

Marron smirked. "Like heck, Little Miss Tomboy." 

Pan smiled evilly. "Then allow me the pleasure of throwing you out." 

She easily picked Marron up(she was Super Saiya-jinn at the moment) and threw her to crash into the lockers. 

Marron picked herself up. Her blonde hair flew around her face and it was evident she was about to use her powerful mother's genes. The fighting of Juhachigou was nothing to laugh at. 

Bra sweatdropped. "Marron, if you beat Pan up, which I highly doubt you will, gomen ne, Trunks will kill you. And I mean it. Papa and Goku said that a Saiya-jinn with unchecked emotions was trouble. I know 'cause I was almost killed by him for for locking Goten in a waste-basket for ages so he almost died." 

Marron glared at her and Bra cowered. 

Pan laughed. 

"Bra, you're right. She **won't** beat me." 

Marron smiled nastily, almost rivaling her mother's trademark sneer. 

Pan dropped her Super Saiya-jinn status, reverting back to her short black hair and big black eyes. She was short(like all Saiya-jinns)and pretty. She wore her black training outfit and black gloves. 

She held up a gloved hand and blasted Marron and Bra back. Then she was gone, flying off with the speed of a true Saiya-jinn. 

Marron got up, glaring nastily at what remained of Pan. Nothing. "Bra, who does Trunks like better? Me, or that brat Pan?" 

Bra gulped nervously. "Um..." 

"It better be me..." 

Bra gathered up some courage. "My brother likes..." 

*** 

Owari. 

That was short. I think its the shortest chapter I ever wrote of anything. But I guess its good. R&R. 

yami no ako 


End file.
